five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
CAT
Were you looking for one of the Cat's counterparts; Candy, Cindy, Old Candy, or Shadow Candy? Main= The Cat is a new animatronic appearing in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is the first incarnation of Candy. He, along with RAT, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance He is almost ironically similar to RAT. They both have the same dominant color and are both really withered. However, The Cat has a cat shaped head unlike RAT, as he has a rat shaped head. The Cat also has hollowed eyes. One of the eyes had stitches on them. Like RAT, he has a stitch running across his head, however, he doesn't have a metallic skin or layer showing. Unlike Candy and Cindy, The Cat doesn't have whiskers. He also has a hole in his body. Like the RAT, he has 2-3 metallic cubes on his arms. He also has many cubic teeth, like Candy and Cindy. However, unlike the two, The Cat has no fang teeth. The Cat also has visible endoskeleton fingers, arms, hands, and legs. And looking closely inside his jaw is his endoskeleton neck. Behavior He become active on Night 6 and Night 8, he can attack the player two ways. He can attempt to enter a vent like Chester, but if a phone is activated, he can still stay in that room for a while. He can also attack from the central hall like Candy, Cindy, and Blank. He can jumpscare, if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 015 on Night 6 and Cam 013 on Night 8. Trivia * From Emil Macko's concept art in the Extra menu, the Cat was originally going to have his teeth more sharp-looking. *Unlike the others, The Cat and RAT can appear in the same room together. *By clicking on the fourth star you are sent to a mini game showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends with The Cat and RAT performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), when New Candy, and New Cindy were made around 1992, while The Cat and RAT appears withered. This may suggest that they are the original. *The Cat and RAT are basically a Tom and Jerry team. *When going to The Cat and RAT's on the Extra menu the music will change to a low tube beat. *If you get attacked by The Cat or RAT you get the murder Game Over kill screen, but if you get attacked by the Withered animatronics you get the missing Game Over kill screen. ** This means The Cat and RAT are the only Animatronics that will kill you. *Being in all capitals like RAT's name, "CAT" is likely an acronym, though the Extras menu presents its name as "The Cat". *Some people thought that The Cat and RAT were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen The cat.png|The Cat from the Extras Menu. Gameplay The Cat in Cam 11 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 011 RAT and The Cat in Cam 11.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 011 The Cat in Cam 11 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 011 The Cat in Cam 11 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 011 The Cat in Cam 12 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 012 RAT and The Cat in Cam 12.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 012 The Cat in Cam 12 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 012 The Cat in Cam 12 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 012 The Cat in Cam 13 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 013 RAT and The Cat in Cam 13.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 013 The Cat in Cam 13 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 013 The Cat in Cam 13 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 013 The Cat in Cam 14 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 014 RAT and The Cat in Cam 14.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 014 The Cat in Cam 14 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 014 The Cat in Cam 14 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 014 The Cat in Cam 15 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 015 RAT and The Cat in Cam 15.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 015 The Cat in Cam 15 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 015 The Cat in Cam 15 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 015 The Cat in Cam 16 (1).png|The Cat in Cam 016 RAT and The Cat in Cam 16.png|The Cat with RAT in Cam 016 The Cat in Cam 16 (2).png|The Cat trying to enter the vent in Cam 016 The Cat in Cam 16 (3).png|The Cat being scared away by a phone call in Cam 016 1476.png|The Cat close to the player in the office The Cat jumpscare (1).gif|The Cat's jumpscare when looking on Maintance Panel. The Cat jumpscare (2).gif|The Cat's jumpscare when looking at the office, or the vent. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Withered Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2